Dimension
by admiralmos
Summary: À cause d'un accident, Yugo se retrouve transporté dans notre monde et il fera la connaissance de Sebastian, un policier, et de Sofiane, ancien pilote de chasse. Il devra également retrouver ses compagnons eux aussi transportés dans notre monde et faire face à un Xélor capable de manipuler les dimensions.
1. Chapter 1

_Bon, c'est ma première fanfiction sur ce site. Je sais que le texte n'est pas parfait et qu'il y a sans doute des erreurs partout mais si vous avez des remarques constructives ou des conseils n'hésitez pas !_

CHAPITRE 1 : Une journée d'enfer !

Ô réveil, invention démoniaque, si jamais j'attrape ton géniteur il regrettera de t'avoir créé…

Vala, après avoir balancé ce maudit trucmuchechosedereveilalacon à travers la fenêtre. Je me dirigea avec la grâce d'un SDF complètement ivre vers la salle de Bain. Après m'être rasé et brossé les dents, je pris mon petit-déjeuner. Alors que j'allais entamer une bonne grosse tartine de confiture, mon coloc entra dans la cuisine.

\- « Déjà levé ? »

\- « Bah ouais, j'ai mon service à 8 Heures. Et toi, tu est rentré avec une meuf hier soir ? »

\- « Presque, en fait elle était goudou. »

\- « Oh »

Voyez, les aventures amoureuses de mon coloc… Misère.

Bon, plus qu'un café à boire et ma tartine à finir et c'est parti pour une journée d'enfer ! (vous ne croyez pas si bien dire!)

BOOOMCRASH ! WUIWUIWUIWUIWUIWUIWUI !

\- « Putain c'était quoi ça ?! »

\- « Bouge pas, je vais voir »

À travers la vitre j'ai pu voir la voiture, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, de mon colocataire complètement défoncé. Le toit était affaissé, le moteur ressortait du capot et de l'huile fuitait en grosse quantité.

« MA BAGNOLE ! MA PRÉCIEUSE ! ENFOIRÉ J'VAIS NIQUER SA MÈRE À CELUI QU'A FAIT ÇA ! »

« Sofiane calme toi c'est juste une voiture, une pauv' ford toute pourrie, elle valait pas un clou. »

Sofiane pris quelque secondes pour se calmer et repris.

\- « Elle vallait peut-être un clou mais c'était ma voiture, n'as tu donc pas coeur ? »

\- « … Bref, 'faudrait peut-être appeler la police. Viens on va voir l'étendue des dégâts. »

\- « Ouais, deux secondes je vais chercher ma batte et j'arrive. »

Une fois habillés un peu plus chaudement, nous sommes allés jusqu'à l'entrée de mon garage où était garé sa voiture et nous inspections les environs.

Tout à coup, j'ai entendu Sofiane lâcher un juron.

\- « Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? »

\- « Ouais, viens voir »

Il avait un ton grave, qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pû trouver.

Oh… Crotte de bique, c'était pas prévu ça.

\- « Nom de dieu, 'faut aussi appeler le SAMU, Sofiane ! Va vite chercher le téléphone.

\- « Ouais, j'y vais. »

Il y avait, de la voiture au buisson qui se trouvait à côté, une traînée de sang et au bout de cette traînée de sang il y avait un petit garçon inconscient et gravement blessé. Grosse ambiance...

_Si vous avez eu le courage d'arriver jusqu'à la fin une petite review ça fait plaisir ! _


	2. Chapter 2

_J'ai oublié de mettre le disclaimer (voyez l'incompétence de l'auteur) donc : Wakfu et tout les personnages sont la propriété d'ANKAMA, les autres appartiennent à moi._

**CHAPITRE 2 : La rencontre**

Bon, on se calme. Je prends le pouls du gosse… Ça va, il est encore vivant. J'enleva mon blouson pour le couvrir car il était seulement vêtu d'un pantalon bleu, d'un débardeur orange et d'un curieux bonnet bleu. Il me rappelait quelqu'un mais qui ?

Plus tard, Sofiane était revenu d'appeler le SAMU.

\- « J'ai appelé le SAMU, il arriveront dans 15 minutes.

\- « Ouais, en attendant, 'faut essayer de lui prodiguer les premiers soins, je vais chercher la trousse à pharmacie et toi tu restes avec lui et toi voit si il se réveille.

En allant dans la salle de bain pour prendre la trousse à pharmacie, j'ai eu un déclic… ce gosse, il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Yugo, un des personnages principaux du dessin-animé Wakfu ou alors c'est quelqu'un de très bien déguisé…

Une fois revenu de la salle de bain avec la trousse en main (huhu ça rime), Sofiane était penché sur le gamin.

\- « Il vient de bouger. »

\- « Quoi ? »

Je me précipita vers Sofiane

\- « Bouge pas, je vais déchirer ses vêtements et toi tu vas lui mettre des bandages. »

\- « Ok »

Pendant qu'on s'attelait à la tâche, une voix faible mais audible se fit entendre.

\- « O.. O… Où est-ce que je suis ? »

Il s'était réveillé, je lui parla d'une voix rassurante

\- « Tu est à Toulouse, je suis policier et je m'appele Sebastian (inspecteur de ton coeur), et toi, comment tu t 'appelles ?

\- « Y..Yugo. »

Bon, ma théorie est bel et bien confirmée ce gosse est Yugo.

\- « Enchanté Yugo, et tu vois le mec à moitié con qui te fait les bandages c'est Sofiane. »

\- « Et moi j't'emmerde connard. »

\- « Merci Sofiane ! Mais dis moi Yugo, comment as-tu atterri sur cette voiture ? »

Sofiane me lança un regard noir.

\- « Je sais plus, je me battais contre ce Xélor et puis je ne me souviens plus de rien. »

Évidemment, je suis obligé de faire l'ignorant pour éviter de le brusquer.

\- « Ah ? Et c'est quoi un Xélor ? »

Sofiane m'interpella.

\- « Désolé de troubler cette passionnante conversation, mais l'ambulance arrive. »

J'espère que vous avez survécu à l'humour déplorable de cette fiction et vous pouvez aider l'auteur en mettant une petite review.


	3. Chapter 3

_Voula le troisième chapitre :3 _

_En espérant qu'il vous plaise !_

**CHAPITRE 3 : Et c'est pas fini !**

L'ambulance arriva en compagnie d'une voiture de police pour la déposition.

\- « Voilà les collègues, Sofiane tu vas accompagner l'ambulance. »

\- « Pourquoi ? On le connaît même pas ce mioche. »

Après lui avoir expliqué qui était ce môme et d'où il venait, j'ai réussi à le convaincre d'accompagner l'ambulance.

\- « Et toi tu vas faire quoi ? »

\- « Bah j'vais faire la déposition et pis je vais travailler. Tu m'appelles si jamais il y a un problème. »

\- « T'inquiète, à tout à l'heure ma poule. »

\- « À tout' biatch »

En voila des surnoms doux et raffiné. Bref, après que l'ambulance soit partie un policier est venu vers moi et on a commencé la déposition. Je lui ait dit que j'ai entendu un bruit, que je suis allé voir, que j'ai prodigué les premiers soins et que j'en savais pas plus. Si je lui dit la vérité je vais passer pour un allumé !

Une fois la déposition terminé, je lui ai demandé de m'accompagner au commissariat.

\- « Bof, si ça peut vous faire plaisir. »

\- « Laissez moi le temps de prendre ma plaque et mon arme de service et on y va. »

\- « Votre arme de service ? Votre plaque ? Vous êtes flic ? »

\- « Ouaip, mais si vous voulez on en reparlera dans la voiture. »

5 minutes plus tard, nous étions dans la voiture direction le commissariat.

\- « Heureusement que je travaille aussi dans ce commissariat ! Z'avez de la chance ! Donc, vous êtes policier ? Depuis 10 ans, inspecteur Sebastian Castellanos, (si vous entendait un air de guitare c'est dans votre tête).

\- « Enchanté, moi c'est Mathias Lambert, brigadier-chef pour vous servir ! Mais dites moi, z'avez le même blase que le personnage principal du jeux The Evil Within (le mal dedans, the débile within ou le mâle dominant pour les connaisseurs).

\- « Ouais je sais, c'est l'auteur qui à voulu faire la blague à propos de mes origines et de mon prénom. »

\- « 'Tain il est con c't'auteur c'est même pas drôle en plus ! »

Bref, en arrivant au commissariat Mathias a reçu un appel mettant fin à notre passionnant débat : Sangoku Vs Superman, qui c'est qui gagne ?

\- « À toute les voitures, on a arrêté un groupe d'individus pour tapage, on a besoin de renforts, terminé. »

J'ai comme un pressentiment tout à coup. J'ai demandé à Mathias de me donner leur signalements.

\- « Dîtes, vous pouvez me donner leur signalements. »

\- « L'un d'eux porte une épée, à les cheveux roux, des tatouages et le teint bronzé. Il y a également deux filles dont l'une d'elle possède les cheveux verts et l'autre possède des cheveux blonds. Le dernier est un vieil homme avec une sorte de lame recourbée. »

\- « Merci. Eh ben, on ramasse de tout et n'importe quoi, n'est-ce pas Sebastian ?

Mon dieu, eux aussi ! Eh bien je sens que ma journée va être longue de chez longue.

_Si je suis drôle ! _

_Sinon pour la review c'est en dessous !_


End file.
